Mindhopping
Mindhopping is the term used to describe the process of entering another person's mind. The idea was born up by famous scientist Dr. James Burnhall whilst he was studying for a psychology degree at Cambridge University. Mindhopping is a relatively dangerous activity in the hands of the general public but, under the surveillance of specialist scientists and doctors, the process has been successful in treating illnesses such as Alzheimer's disease and mental disorders. Dr. James Burnhall's Discovery Dr. James Burnhall was only 24 years of age when he discovered the possibility of mindhopping. He had lead an academic life; one that had secured him a respectable place in Cambridge University, however, no-one could predict the dramatic discovery that he would fall upon whilst studying pschology there. On May 19th 2007, Dr. James Burnhall went to see his psychology tutor claiming of abnormal, recurring dreams where he stated that he felt he was fully conscious throughout the whole night. His psychologist teacher dismissed it as a mild sleeping disorder whilst Burnhall was convinced it was something more. Out of curiosity and anxiety of his mysterious dream patterns, he contacted several further specialists at Britain's Sleep Science laboratory who each decided that there was nothing abnormal or notable about the sleep patterns of Dr. James Burnhall. After experiencing severe symptoms such as unaccountable weight gain, he was forced to withdraw from his university course for a several weeks whilst he attempted to recover. Burnhall's doctor was left baffled by the symptoms which he was experiencing and, after calling in several reputable specialists, could not even offer the slightest suspicion of a diagnosis. Unable to be treated for anything in hospital, Dr. James Burnhall returned home whilst suffering from severe headaches and drowsiness. Burnhall was still complaining of bizarre dreams, however, no-one could begin to understand what exactly he was experiencing. This is one motive which inspired Burnhall to do his own research. During his studies, Burnhall asked his family to keep regular records of his sleeping patterns. He also invested his limited funds into sophisticated sleep monitoring devices which he had learnt how to use during his previous academic studies. His results were interesting and varied but, most notably, Burnhall observed that he was abnormally consious during his sleep. In response to this, he drew up plans for the most sophisticated piece of sleep monitoring device invented to date. The designs took a staggering three months to develop. The initial design comprised of specialised vibration, heat and electronic sensors which would monitor the activities of the brain during sleep, thin fibre optic cables which were to be topped with 3cm long, iron pins with the intention that these would be inserted into the brain through the scalp to monitor the interior goings on. He also ambitiously planned to connect a form of artificial intelligence to the machine in the form of a microprocessor chip this would be in the attempt to recreate his dreams in a visual display onto a thin LCD screen. His plans were anonomously published on the internet where they recieved harsh critiscm from many experts and readers. Heart-broken by the general feedback, he decided against pitching his idea to company leaders and the sleep hospital and feared, without feasible funding, his ideas were foiled. However, on 15th December 2007, Burnhall was approached by Paul Heyfield, a rich antique collector, who was eager to develop the plan into a working model. This was much to the surprise and benefit of Burnhall who had given up his idea a couple of weeks before. The pair took their designs to the Scientific Machine Warehouse in Northern Devon where they were met by a team of modelling experts who assisted them in forming a working prototype. That night on the 17th December, Burnhall, with the assistance of Heyfield, attached the device to himself as he slept.